


Anawreth's Warriors

by LillyFire850



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Demons, Dragons, Escape, Fantasy, I write when I have motivation, Infrequent Updates, Injury, Not Beta Read, That's all i can think of for now!, Violence, Wait! There's more!, We die like my will to live!, Why is tagging your own story so hard?, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyFire850/pseuds/LillyFire850
Summary: Akana's life hasn't been easy...far from it. She's finally had enough. Escaping from the Underground...her home...that was the biggest change she's experienced, but it was far from the biggest challenge.Setting off on her journey, she encounters many people, making friends along the way. It's boring at first...but with more people joining her little group, it gets a little more bearable.Title might change when I think of a better name.
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship





	Anawreth's Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> So! First work! Let's go! I'll be putting any warnings here, but hopefully, I won't have to! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Tell me if I can improve on anything or if I messed up something.
> 
> I'm super nervous...
> 
> Edit 3/11/ 2021: I'm going to be rewriting everything. The first chapter isn't good enough to me anymore and I feel like I could do a lot better. I'll be planning out the chapter so I can get it to flow better. I'm not that good of a writer, so if anyone has any ideas as to what I could do better, it'd be great to hear it!

Akana sighs as she walks by the people that have made her life a living hell for years, ignoring their taunts and jeers. It’s not until one says loudly, “Hybrids are a disgrace to Magical Creatures! They give nothing! They only steal from us! They’re useless!” Once Akana hears that she whips around to zone in on the person, glaring at them as her hair falls from its ribbon. She marches over to the person, the people parting like the sea in fear of her wrath. The person is laughing, eyes shut and oblivious to the danger in front of them until it grabs them by the shirt collar and pulls them to its face. Akana growls dangerously as they open their eyes, “You wanna repeat that so I can hear you better…?” The person scoffs at Akana, saying, “what are you gonna do Hybrid?” brushing off her threat as the people around back away slowly, knowing all too well what happens if you taunt Akana when she’s after you. Akana smirks, grinning ear to ear as she lets them go, deciding to poke their ego just a little by saying, “Aww...what? You’re scared to fight me? Don’t think I have the strength to kick your ass? I can wipe the floor with you!”

The person glares at Akana, gearing up to charge at her, saying in a low voice, “you should know your place, Hybrid!” they charge at Akana, going to throw a punch before Akana taps them on the shoulder, abusing her power to turn them to stone so she doesn’t have to go through the trouble of taking things seriously. She doesn’t give them a chance. She smiles and grinds out, “Who’s next?”

The guards around that part of town stepped forward, identifying Akana as a dangerous individual. Those in the front draw their weapons and launch towards her, those in the back take aim. Akana stands ready, holding her hands in front of her so she can easily take out whoever gets close enough. Seconds feel like minutes as they grow closer, the world at a stand-still as Akana runs forward, meeting the chargers halfway. She reaches her hand out to touch one guard’s shoulder, turning them to stone as another guard uses their superspeed to get behind her, slashing her in the back. Akana stifles a cry by biting her tongue, kicking off her shoe to kick them in the chest while tapping another one on the arm after disarming them.

She hears a blast near her, quickly backing away as a blast happens where she was standing. She looks up slightly, drawing the guards to her position before holding her breath and tapping them, jumping away before a blast hits, shattering the guard. Akana watches as the guards come closer, more blasts coming her way, her movement was impaired by her power turning on her, her arms turning to stone as well. She shuts her eyes and growls, opening them as she turns and runs, knowing she’ll only get killed if she stays. The guards chase after her, attracting more guards. Akana cries as she’s hit with arcane bullets, trying to find any way out. Her breathing starts picking up as she’s cornered, turning sharply to face her opponents. She breathes in, holding her breath, before running to the guards in front of her, hitting them all as she starts changing form.

A flash of blinding light covers her form. When it fades, a magnificent beast stands in her place. The beast takes a breath, breathing out an emerald green flame, turning anyone in the blast zone to ash. The beast stands still for a moment before running, her path clear. She runs to the stairs of freedom, not caring where she’ll end up. The mages are following her, taking aim before firing. They hit the beast in multiple different places, the tail, the wings, the legs, but despite that fact, the beast keeps running. Deciding it a lost cause to pursue the beast, the mages go back down the steps, back to the Underground. 

The beast makes it up the stairs, through pure determination, those 30-so minutes of just running seemed like nothing. The beast changes back to Akana. Akana looks back down the tunnel, turning away from it after standing for a minute. With her adrenaline wearing off, she slows down, exhaustion taking hold of her. Her wounds suddenly seem more painful, but she keeps walking on. She stumbles, making her way away from the tunnel of stairs as night falls. She knows nothing of the dangers that lurk in the shadows of moonlight, of the shadows following her. She carries on in a tired haze, only to turn too late as she hears something jump at her.

A wild cat spotted its prey, pouncing on it and clawing at its back. Poor Akana could do nothing up scream as it tares up her back. It tries to bite her shoulder, only to be blasted back by unknown magic. Akana, being too weak to lift her head, not enough energy to focus on anything other than the pain in her back, hears someone talking, feels herself being lifted, then nothing. She fell into the embrace of unconsciousness.

When Akana starts to wake again, she can hear something like glass being placed down, somewhere next to her. She eventually opens her eyes, picking up the pieces of her memory to see what happened to get her to where she is. Oh...right...I’m out...I’m free! was the only thing running through her head as she sits up, only to be reminded of the pain she’s in. she quickly lays back down, not wanting to deal with her back screeching at her that it’s in pain. She hears someone walk in. When did they walk out...? She looks at the person, seeing an old frail looking elf woman, who smiles at her and walks to her. The woman feels Akana’s forehead to see if she’s running a fever, frowning slightly. She pulls up a chair to Akana’s bed and starts casting some kind of spell. Akana looks confused as the woman casts the spell, wanting to ask what she’s doing but decides she doesn’t want to break her concentration. 

The spell is finished and the woman helps Akana sit up, giving her a glass of water. Akana drinks it and then decides she should ask her questions, now that she doesn’t feel like her throat is made of sandpaper. “So...where am I? I assume you’re not going to hurt me...” Akana’s weary and the old woman understands that, speaking in a calm voice with a smile, “you’re in the Elvan Village. Well...more like the outskirts of the Elvan Village. I assume you want to know how you got here?” When Akana nods the old woman continues, “my son brought you here when he heard someone screaming. He saw you were being attacked and tried to patch up your wounds...but he never really thought to clean out your wounds...he healed what he could with magic and brought you to me, where I cleaned the wound only to find out it got infected. It’s been five days since you were brought to me.” Akana looks at the blanket she’s covered with. The only thing she could think was five days...how close to death was I?

The old woman either saw her look, read her thoughts or both, said, “you were pretty ill...I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to heal you completely. You seem to have been in a rough fight...are you going to be alright? Are you being chased by someone?” Akana smiles slightly at the woman’s concern, answering with, “I’ll be alright. No one’s chasing me anymore. I don’t think they care if I’m gone anyway.” the old woman looks saddened to hear Akana say that, but doesn’t press her to say anything else. She gets up and tells Akana she’s going to make some soup because after all, Akana must be hungry. Akana thanks her for taking care of her and waits. 

After a while, the old woman comes back with a bowl of soup, giving it to Akana and sitting back down on the chair. Akana eats faster than she meant to, only slowing down when the woman scolds her to eat slower. After Akana eats the old woman changes her bandages, introducing herself as Malona. When that’s all said and done Malona bids Akana goodnight and retires to her own room, telling Akana to yell for her should she feel any pain or if she needs anything. Two days pass until Malona allows Akana to leave her bed. Three days pass until Malona decides Akana’s in good enough health to leave. Akana stays for one more day, packing up her things and making sure she has enough supplies. Akana frowns, wondering where she’s going to go now. 

Malona once again reads her mind as she says, “My son saw you turn from a dragon. Maybe you should head to the Dragon Colony if that’s true. You’ll learn many useful skills there.” Akana thinks about it and smiles at Malona, “Thank you for the advice. I’ll go there.” Malona smiles brightly at her and hands Akana a map with the Dragon Colony circled. Akana thanks Malona again and grabs her things heading to the door. Malona shows her out and says, “Don’t forget to visit! I’ll be lonely if you don’t!”

After promising she’ll visit, Akana bids her goodbye and waves as she walks away. Akana turns around to face where she’s walking, smiling and looking at the sky. Onward, to the Dragon Colony!


End file.
